Amor para Hermione Granger
by Cazadora Oscura
Summary: Diferentes amores para Hermione en su día de cumpleaños y en otros días del año.
1. Hermione y Ginny

**Amor para Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

* * *

 **I**

 **Hermione y Ginny**

La convivencia diaria puede afectar de muchas maneras a dos personas. Por ejemplo, las puedes distanciar, que se den cuenta de los defectos y dejen de llevarse bien. O por otro lado, puede acercarlas, hacer que se den cuenta de los buenos momentos y de cuanto se quieren, cuanto desean a la otra persona hasta que se rinden a sus pensamientos.

Hermione Granger notó tensa a su amiga, Ginny Weasley, en los últimos días.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Le preguntó, con el temor de la respuesta. Pero, a continuación la pelirroja hizo algo que la dejó sin palabras.

Ginny dio varios pasos hasta que se encontró a pocos milímetros de distancia, le colocó las manos en los hombros y la besó. El beso fue en la mejilla, pero Hermione deseó que se acercara a sus labios, sin saber muy bien la razón.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Herms. Espero que pases un buen día.

Todo volvía a la normalidad.


	2. Hermione y Pansy

**Amor para Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

* * *

 **II**

 **Hermione y Pansy**

Pansy Parkinson no entiende cómo ha podido caer tan bajo. Que Hermione Granger le parezca atractiva era el colmo de los colmos, el chiste del año. ¿Qué veía en ella? Era lo que Pansy se preguntaba a cada momento.

Observó pasar a la Gryffindor, con su uniforme impecable y el cabello enmarañado suelto y salvaje, con los ojos marrones brillando. Por alguna razón, le gustaba verla desesperarse para levantar la mano cuando el profesor hacía alguna pregunta y esperar con un bufido la aprobación.

Esa tarde, escuchó a Potter y a Weasley sobre que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Hermione (¿desde cuándo era Hermione y no insoportable sabelotodo? Nuevamente no tenía una respuesta para eso) y de la sorpresa que le darían para conmemorar tal día.

A Pansy Parkinson se le ocurrió su propia forma de homenajearla el día de su cumpleaños, sin que nadie se enterara… tenía muchas cosas que planear para la sorpresa.


	3. Hermione y Ron

**Amor para Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

* * *

 **III**

 **Hermione y Ron**

Harry Potter ha notado que sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, estaban más extraños que de costumbre. Ambos se esquivaban a más no poder, trataban de no coincidir cuando estaban frente a Harry y ellos pensaban que él no se daba cuenta que estaban hablando con más cercanía y cuando él llegaba ambos fingían estar discutiendo o algo similar.

La situación era graciosa porque sabe que ambos se gustaban, aunque hicieran todo lo posible para ocultarlo al resto del mundo. Sus mejores amigos… ¿Quién lo diría?

Harry, cansado de que fingieran todo el tiempo, se decidió a decirles que lo sabía, que sabía que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, una relación mucha más compleja que solo amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo salen?

—No sabíamos cómo lo ibas a tomar, Harry —respondió Hermione—. Pero estamos juntos, ¿te alegras por nosotros?

Por supuesto que se alegró, más con el cumpleaños de Hermione acercándose.


	4. Hermione y Cormac

**Amor para Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

* * *

 **IV**

 **Hermione y Cormac**

Cormac Mclaggen se acercaba a ella con gran rapidez y Hermione Granger estaba segura de que el chico trataría de persuadirla para que aceptara acompañarlo a la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade. Ella no podía levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo en medio de la clase porque solo había una dirección por la cual escaparse y esa era topándose con Cormac. Además el chico ya la había visto.

Podía decirle que había quedado con alguien para salir, pero no se le daba bien mentir. Además de que Cormac, siendo rencoroso, podría esparcir el rumor sobre su salida inventada. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a velocidad vertiginosa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa creíble para rechazar la invitación.

—Te estoy buscando desde hace días —dijo en cuanto la vio—. Me preguntaba, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado?

Hermione no tuvo otra alternativa, ninguna otra escapatoria para no salir con el chico.

—Si.


	5. Hermione y Viktor

**Amor para Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! del foro "Hogwarts a través de los tiempos".

* * *

 **V**

 **Hermione y Viktor**

No fue un día como cualquiera y Viktor Krum nunca olvidaría la fecha de ese día. La conoció el día en que sus compañeros y él llegaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ellos fueron los primeros en entrar y allí fue donde la vio, sentada en una de las cuatro mesas y vestida con una corbata roja y amarilla.

La chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, y eso que había visto a muchas chicas a lo largo de su carrera. Cabello y ojos castaños, los labios rosados y femeninos, la piel bronceada y una figura aniñada pero atractiva. Quedó impregnado de ella al instante. Hermione Granger era su nombre y a Viktor Krum no le dejó de resonar en la cabeza durante el resto del día.

El Baile de Navidad comenzó a acercarse y él se decidió a invitarla a ir con él.


End file.
